nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Manoscritti del Mar Morto
thumb|center|600px|Il Rotolo dei Salmi con la sua trascrizione I Manoscritti del Mar Morto (o Rotoli del Mar Morto) sono un insieme di manoscritti rinvenuti nei pressi del Mar Morto. Di essi fanno parte varie raccolte di testi, tra cui i Manoscritti di Qumran, che ne costituiscono una delle parti più importanti. I rotoli del Mar Morto sono composti da circa 900 documenti, compresi testi della Bibbia ebraica, scoperti tra il 1947 e il 1956 in undici grotte dentro e intorno al Uadi di Qumran, vicino alle rovine dell'antico insediamento di Khirbet Qumran, sulla riva nord-occidentale del Mar Morto. I testi sono di grande significato religioso e storico, in quanto comprendono alcune delle uniche copie superstiti note dei documenti biblici prodotte prima del 100 a.C. e conservano la testimonianza della fine del tardo giudaismo del Secondo Tempio. Essi sono scritti in ebraico, aramaico e greco, per lo più su pergamena, ma con alcuni scritti su papiro.From papyrus to cyberspace The Guardian August 27, 2008. Tali manoscritti datano in genere tra il 150 a.C. e il 70 d.C.Bruce, F. F.. "The Last Thirty Years". ''Story of the Bible. ed. Frederic G. Kenyon Retrieved June 19, 2007 I Rotoli sono comunemente associati all'antica setta ebraica detta degli Esseni. I Rotoli del Mar Morto sono tradizionalmente divisi in tre gruppi: manoscritti "biblici" (copie di testi dalla Bibbia ebraica), che costituiscono circa il 40% dei rotoli identificati; manoscritti "apocrifi" o "pseudepigrafici" (documenti noti del periodo del Secondo Tempio, come Enoch, Giubilei, Tobia, Siracide, salmi non canonici, ecc. che non sono stati, in ultima analisi, canonizzati nella Bibbia ebraica), che costituiscono circa il 30% dei rotoli identificati; e manoscritti "settari" (documenti precedentemente sconosciuti, che descrivono le norme e le credenze di un particolare gruppo o gruppi all'interno della maggioranza ebraica) come la Regola della Comunità, il Rotolo della guerra, commento (in ebraico פשר, pesher) ad Abacuc e la Regola della Benedizione, che costituiscono circa il 30% dei rotoli identificati.Abegg, Jr., Martin, Peter Flint, and Eugene Ulrich, The Dead Sea Scrolls Bible: The Oldest Known Bible Translated for the First Time into English, San Francisco: Harper, 2002 Fino al 1968 la maggior parte delle pergamene conosciute e dei frammenti sono stati custoditi nel Museo Rockefeller (già noto come Museo Archeologico della Palestina), a Gerusalemme. Dopo la guerra dei sei giorni, queste pergamene e frammenti furono spostati al Santuario del Libro, presso il Museo d'Israele, che tuttora ne conserva numerosi, mentre altri sono presso l'Istituto Orientale dell'Università di Chicago, al Seminario teologico di Princeton, all'Azusa Pacific University e nelle mani di collezionisti privati. thumb|right|333px|La località del ritrovamento, nella [[Cisgiordania occupata, sulla sponda dello Uadi di Qumran.]] thumb|right|333px|Frammenti dei rotoli in mostra al Museo archeologico di Amman. Manoscritti di Qumran I manoscritti di Qumran, detti anche rotoli di Qumran sono una serie di rotoli e frammenti trovati in undici grotte nell'area di Qumran. Il loro ritrovamento è importante perché: Storia dei manoscritti I manoscritti sono stati scoperti nel 1947 in una grotta. Nel 1951 furono avviati gli scavi nelle zone circostanti il luogo della scoperta. Si trovarono altre dieci grotte contenenti manoscritti. Oggi i reperti sono conservati in parte nel Museo d'Israele e nel Museo Rockefeller, entrambi a Gerusalemme, in parte ad Amman, altri alla Biblioteca Nazionale di Parigi. Vari frammenti sono poi in possesso di istituzioni o di privati. Importanza per il canone della Bibbia L'importanza dei rotoli è relativa al campo dell'ecdotica. Prima della scoperta dei rotoli del Mar Morto, i manoscritti più antichi della Bibbia in Ebraico erano nel testo masoretico del IX secolo, tra i quali troviamo il Codex Leningradensis. I manoscritti biblici trovati tra i rotoli del Mar Nero hanno spostato indietro la data fino al II secolo a.C. Prima di questa scoperta, i più antichi manoscritti esistenti del Vecchio Testamento erano in Greco antico, come ad esempio il Codex Vaticanus ed il Codex Sinaiticus. Nonostante pochi manoscritti trovati nel Qumran differiscano molto dal testo masoretico, la maggior parte è identica. Un esempio di differenze tra testo masoretico e Qumranico è la seguente tabella (Tov 2001) che si riferisce al libro di Isaia: La congiunzione waw, it."e", serve per collegare parole, clausole o frasi. Sulla base delle aggiunte a 1QIsa ^a di ciò che costituisce Isaia 38:21-22 nel testo masoretico, è stato suggerito da alcuni studiosi che i due versi del testo masoretico ed altre testimonianze costituiscano una tarda aggiunta editoriale al libro. (cfr. Talmon 1976) Classificazione Si dicono biblici tutti quei manoscritti che sono contenuti nei canoni del testo masoretico ebraico. Sono detti non biblici tutti gli altri. Manoscritti biblici Sono state trovati frammenti di quasi tutti i manoscritti del testo masoretico. Manoscritti non biblici Alcuni manoscritti non biblici contengono principi etici che si trovano nelle lettere di san Paolo o nei vangeli. Il metodo del carbonio-14 data i manoscritti del Mar Morto prima della stesura del Nuovo Testamento. Questo fa supporre che il Nuovo Testamento sia una codifica di idee già presenti nella cultura ebraica. Il Nuovo Testamento ed i manoscritti del Mar Morto sarebbero quindi due diversi sviluppi di questo modo di pensare.http://www.theo.kuleuven.be/page/projects/247/ Numerazione Le singole grotte nelle quali sono stati rinvenuti dei rotoli sono state enumerate da 1 a 11 nell'ordine cronologico della loro scoperta e contrassegnate con la lettera Q (Qumran), per distinguere i manoscritti ivi rinvenuti da quelli trovati altrove. Queste indicazioni di provenienza sono sempre seguite da una designazione relativa al contenuto del manoscritto, per lo più con le abbreviazioni abitualmente in uso nelle pubblicazioni scientifiche. Le sigle che identificano i manoscritti di Qumran, si presentano quindi in una forma che può essere, ad esempio, 1QIs in riferimento al rotolo con il testo del libro biblico di Isaia, scoperto nella grotta 1 del complesso di Qumran. Nel caso in cui diversi manoscritti di una determinata opera provengano dalla stessa grotta, si usano per distinguerli, delle lettere collocate in posizione di apice. Così, ad esempio, i due rotoli di Isaia rinvenuti nella prima grotta vengono indicati con 1QIs ^{a} e 1QIs ^{b} Lingua La grande maggioranza dei testi di Qumran è scritta in lingua ebraica, ma un considerevole numero di essi è stato redatto in aramaico, una lingua strettamente connessa con l'ebraico e usata dalla maggioranza dagli ebrei di Palestina negli ultimi due secoli a.C. e nei primi secoli d.C. Ci sono anche pochi testi dell'Antico Testamento in greco, trovati nelle grotte 4 e 7. Datazione La datazione dei rotoli va dal III secolo a.C. al I secolo d.C. La datazione è stata effettuata principalmente con il metodo paleografico, ossia attraverso l'individuazione della forma e dello stile (variabile nel corso dei secoli) con cui gli scribi hanno redatto i testi. Alcuni manoscritti sono stati datati con il metodo della spettrometria di massa e del radiocarbonio. Sono stati distinti tre periodi paleografici: * Arcaico (250 – 150 a.C.), * Asmoneo (150 – 30 a.C.) ed * Erodiano (30 a.C. – 68/70 d.C.). La datazione con la spettrometria di massa ha comunque fornito alcuni termini di gran lunga anteriori: 4Q534 (388 – 353 a.C.), 4Q365 (339 – 324 a.C.). Una biblioteca settaria Nonostante l'alto numero di composizioni che compongono l'insieme dei manoscritti, il loro contenuto nell'insieme è sorprendentemente uniforme. Comprendono solamente la letteratura religiosa, non c'è spazio per la letteratura secolare. Il lettore non ci troverà nemmeno lavori puramente storici o scientifici. Le composizioni più vicine ad essere scientifiche sono i calendari ed i lavori astronomici, come 4QBrontologion, sono pervasi da chiari scopi religiosi e sono stati scritti e preservati per ragioni liturgiche o per dare un ordine alla vita religiosa. Nelle composizioni in cui compaiono dettagli scientifici, questi sono motivati da scopi religiosi. Alcuni esempi sono la lista degli alberi trovata in 4QEnoch e la spiegazione della circolazione sanguigna in una copia di 4QD. Origine dei manoscritti Gli epiteti che i manoscritti assegnano ai membri della comunità non permettono di identificare facilmente la setta tra quelle storicamente note. C'è stato molto dibattito sull'origine dei manoscritti di Qumran. La teoria dominante rimane quella secondo la quale i manoscritti erano il prodotto di una setta ebraica vivente nei pressi di Qumran chiamata Esseni. Infatti esistono evidenti somiglianze tra i dettagli citati da antichi scrittori come Giuseppe Flavio, Plinio il Vecchio, Filone Alessandrino, riguardo gli Esseni, e i manoscritti del Mar Morto. In effetti, l'identificazione della comunità di Qumran con gli Esseni è oggi l'opinione della maggioranza degli studiosi che hanno studiato i manoscritti, tra i quali si possono citare: De Vauxde Vaux, Roland, Archaeology and the Dead Sea Scrolls (Schweich Lectures of the British Academy, 1959). Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1973., Sukenik, Dupont-Sommer, Yadin, Vermes, MilikMilik, Józef Tadeusz, Ten Years of Discovery in the Wilderness of Judea, London: SCM, 1959., Cross, Soggin, Fitzmyer, Stegemann, Martinez, Moraldi, Riesner, Martone. Recentemente questa teoria è stata criticata da diversi studiosi, che hanno proposto spiegazioni alternative. Manoscritti di Khirbet Mird Rinvenuti nella Buqe‘a, 9 miglia a Sud-Est di Gerusalemme, 6 miglia a Ovest del Mar Morto. Era una fortezza asmonea (Hyrcanion), divenne il monastero di Castellion o Marda (in aramaico = fortezza) fondato nel 492 da S. Saba. Dalla sua biblioteca derivano i manoscritti (arabi, greci, aramaici) trovati tra le rovine e datati dal VI secolo al IX secolo. Manoscritti di Murabba‘at Rinvenuti in 5 grotte situate 15 miglia a Sud-Est di Gerusalemme, 12 miglia a Sud di Qumran, 10 miglia a Nord di En-gedi. I beduini incominciarono a commerciarne i manoscritti nel 1951, De Vaux e Harding condussero gli scavi nel 1952. Solo tre grotte contenevano manoscritti. Le grotte conservano tracce di insediamenti occasionali o duraturi dal calcolitico all'età araba. In particolare furono utilizzate durante la II rivolta giudaica durata dal 132 al 135 dalle truppe di Bar Cochba = Simon Ben Kosibah del quale si conservano due lettere al luogotenente Jeshua‘ ben Galgula. Sono importanti anche i frammenti ebraici dei Profeti Minori (5Mur 88). Manoscritti delle Valli tra En Gedi e Masada Rinvenuti a: * Nahal Hever (Wadi Khabra) 3 miglia a sud di En Gedi e 7 miglia a Nord di Masada. Tra l’altro nella grotta delle lettere nel 1961 sono state trovate 15 lettere in aramaico, ebraico e greco di Simon bar Kokheba ai suoi luogotenenti. Nella stessa grotta nel 1962 sono stati trovati da Yadin 35 documenti in nabateo, aramaico e greco, appartenenti a una ricca donna di nome Babata (Archivio di Babata) e rigualdanti le sue vicende legali inerenti all'istruzione del figlio e il salario dei precettori, in seguito alla morte del marito. Documento molto importante per risalire ai reali costumi dell'epoca che consiste di molte lettere datate, attraveso cui possiamo ricostruire le vicende di questa vedova fra il 110 d.C. e il 132 d.C. Altro documento importante che ci testimonia le vicende legali ereditarie di una giovane donna è l'Archivio di Salome Komaise, meno sostanzioso e coprente un periodo che va dal 125 d.C. al131 d.C. Inoltre sono stati ritrovati documenti legali del periodo della seconda rivolta, simili a quelli di Murabba‘at. In un'altra grotta la grotta dell'orrore, è stato trovato il frammento di un rotolo greco dei Profeti Minori (da collegare con il manoscritto proveniente da scavi clandestini e pubblicato recentemente in DJD VIII) estremamente importante per la storia del testo. * Nahal Se’elim (Wadi Seiyal) 8 miglia a Sud di En Gedi e 2.5 miglia a Nord di Masada. Nella grotta dei rotoli durante gli scavi condotti da Y. Aharoni sono stati trovati filatteri ebraici e papiri greci (liste di nomi). Manoscritti di Masada Rinvenuti a sud del Mar Morto. Fortezza maccabaica, erodiana e poi romana. Occupata dagli zeloti nel 66. Nel 1964 Yadin ha scoperto vari manoscritti: * un ostracon aramaico, * un rotolo con i Salmi 81-85, * una copia ebraica del Siracide, * una copia della Liturgia del sabato di Qumran. Questo conferma l’informazione di Giuseppe Flavio, secondo il quale alcuni Esseni presero parte alla resistenza antiromana. I manoscritti nella cultura popolare Nell'Anime Neon Genesis Evangelion, l'organizzazione segreta Seele fa riferimento alle Pergamene del Mar Morto per quanto riguarda il suo operato e i suoi piani per l'unificazione dell'umanità. Note Bibliografia Mar Morto * A. Grohmann, Arabic Papyri from Hirbet el-Mird, Louvain 1963. * P. Benoit, J.T. Milik, R. De Vaux, Les grottes de Murabba‘at (DJD 2), Oxford 1961; J.M. Allegro, I rotoli del Mar Morto, Firenze 1958, 193-204. * Y. Yadin, Bar-Kokhba: The Rediscovery of the Legendary Hero of the Second Jewish Revolt against Rome, London 1971. * Y. Yadin, The Finds from the Bar Kochba Period in the Cave of the Letters, Jerusalem 1963. * J Starky e J.T. Milik (RB 61 (1954) 161-168, 182-190; Biblica 38 (1957) 245-268. * E. Tov (R.A. Kraft), The Greek Minor Prophets Scroll from Nahal Hever (8HevXIIgr), (DJD 8. The Seiyâl Collection I) Oxford 1990. * D. Barthelemy, Les devanciers d’Aquila: Première publication intégrale du texte des fragments du Dodécaprophéton trouvés dans le Désert de Juda, précedée d’une étude sur les traductions et recensions grecques de la Bible réalisées au premier siècle de notre ère sous l’influence du rabbinat palestinien, Leiden 1963. *C. Martone, Il Giudaismo Antico Carrocci Roma 2008 Qumran * * * * * * * Voci correlate * Storia dei manoscritti di Qumran * Documento di Damasco * 7Q5 * Esseni * Testo masoretico * Manoscritti biblici di Qumran * Manoscritti non biblici di Qumran * Qumran (banca dati) * Qumran * Lingue degli angeli Collegamenti esterni * Documenti sui rotoli del Mar Morto (Antiquitas) * Fonte: La Repubblica, 02.07.2010, "I Rotoli del Mar Morto sono stati fatti a Qumran" * http://orion.mscc.huji.ac.il, Orion Center, dell'università ebraica di Gerusalemme * http://www.ancient-hebrew.org/31_home.html, Ancient Hebrew Research Center, confronto fra rotoli biblici del Mar Morto e la loro versione masoretica. Categoria:Ebraismo; Manoscritti; Esseni